Melting Ice
by spearcell96
Summary: Short summary: A girl who was once a mentally broken homeless child, after year's off searching . Has she finally found the one to spend the rest of her life with?


Maureen swiftly unlocked the front door her apartment and stepped inside, escaping the frigid winter drizzle. She curved around and eased the door closed, as to not wake Virgil they had been living together for a year. She took a moment to compose herself as she glanced at a nearby clock. 1:00 am. Late. Shivering as she was Maureen almost miss her old powers, she slipped off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack beside the front door. She moved her hands down her chest as to remove any excess water. Her hands bumped over her now stiffened nipples.

"Aghh, it's so cold. It's a good thing Virgil has the heat on, or I'd be about dead," she mutter.

Without missing a beat, Maureen removed her sandals and headed upstairs. Inaudibly, she opened the door to Virgil's room. How appealing he was, laying there spread eagle on the bed. Stealthily, she closed the door behind her and headed towards the sleeping figure. He had silky blanket, with a rather large bulge poking through. Maureen quickly covered her mouth as to stifle the oncoming chuckle at the sight of his barely covered manhood. She had to admit, though, he was rather large for being sixteen, and she WAS curious then she sniff the air and frown, it smell like sex.

After going to college Virgil had become a rather big hit with the lady and their had even been a few time she she came home to hearing loud moan from women in his room, though what annoy Maureen the most was the fact he had never made a past at her once since she started living here. Regardless, she pushed the thoughts aside and headed into the bathroom, which was connected to Virgil's room. Silently, she closed the door, and flipped on the light.

She walked over to the bathtub and turned the hot water knob all the way around and the cold about 1/4th of the way. While she waited for the water to heat up, she slipped her clothes off and stood in front of the mirror above the sink. She perked her breasts, and ran her fingers over her nipples and around them in a clockwise motion. The site of Virgil's protuberance had really turned her on. Maureen studied her body, particularly her vagina. She needed to shave. This displeased her as she noted she wasn't the best with a blade.

Maureen sigh, after Reverend Anderson Church's homeless program had been close down due an attack by a man call Holocaust, rather going back to living on the streets Virgil had come and offer to live with him till she got on her feet. Admittedly, she had gotten her hopes up, thinking he meant something more. So far, Virgil hadn't so much as touched her since she arrived here. It goes without saying that Maureen was feeling lonely, sexually frustrated, and bored.

The steam from the water signaled to her that her shower was ready. She stepped into the tub, closed the curtain, and pulled the shower knob. A few moments later, Maureen's body was caressed in a flowing torrent of scorching water, followed by the cushioning of the steamy vapors. She breathed a sigh of relaxation as the water embraced her every curve. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was really losing it from the earlier sight. Just the simple pleasure of having sweltering water trickle from her vagina was driving her nuts. Maybe tonight should be the night that she and Virgil became one. She again, pushed these thoughts aside.

Still Maureen shivered. She couldn't help but imagine Virgil, who was just in the next room sound asleep, pumping in and out of her, women he slept with other came around her job and made to point to hide how well he was in the bed. With every moment that past, she became more and more aroused, imagining Virgil's fingers and member. At some point during the exciting shaving, she decided 'screw it!' she had wait to long for things to change so tonight WOULD be the night she made it happen on her own.

After washing her hair, body, and making sure she was completely clean, she pressed the shower knob in and turned off the water. She opened the curtain, and quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her before the cold draft. Her heart was pounding, she couldn't believe what she was about to do.. that in a few minutes, given Virgil was willing, she would be having sex for the first time. While being somewhat apprehensive, she was very excited.

Following the drying of her body, she wrapped the towel around her head and began to dry her hair. She was so horny. That's as blunt as it can be put. She was horny, and wanted Virgil and Virgil alone to be inside of her.

Maureen hung the towel up to dry, and opened one of her drawers in the bathroom. She didn't know if Virgil had a preference of color, so she slipped on a pair of blue panties with snow snowflakes on the round it, with a matching bra. She shivered. She couldn't wait to be in his warmth. This was it. This is when Virgil finally became her.

She opened the door to the bathroom and turned off the light. Slowly, she strode over to the bed. Virgil was in the exact same position as he was when she entered earlier. She smiled. A feeling was overcoming her. A feeling of love. Maureen bent down, and pressed her lips against Virgil's, just enough to rouse him from his slumber.

Virgil blinked his eyes awake before sitting up . The moonlight was shining in from one of the windows. The mood, superb. The setting, perfect. He broke the kiss for a moment to to look at her clothing, he had never seen his dearest Maureen this way.

"I .. Maureen! What are you –" Maureen pressed her lips against his again, which silenced him.

She broke the kiss only to crawl into bed with him and snuggle into his lap after kicking off the covers and was please to feel his manhood harding. Virgil took the initiative and flip on to the bed before hovering over her. She could feel the warmth coming from his body, and god, she could feel his giant manhood pressing eagerly at her inner thigh, like she guess he had nothing on. Virgil closed his eyes, and leaned in, his lips meeting with Maureen's. The passion was so intense. Maureen could feel it in her bones. Her vagina was growing very warm at his touch and taste. But something needed to be clear before they went on.

"Oh god," She breathed out.

"Virgil! Just hold on for a moment, please!" Maureen gasp making Virgil stop and wondering if he had gone to far or too fast. Seeing the look on Virgil's face after breaking the kiss, and just sat for a moment, staring into Maureen's gorgeous eyes that were glistening in the moonlight. Maureen quickly explain.

"Virgil I want this, I wand this so badly... but I want to know where this will put us." Maureen stated not wanting to be strung along, Virgil blink for a moment before sighing softly.

"Maureen... you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. But you've been through much already." Virgil replied bring his face so close to her their foreheads was touching.

"I was waiting for you to make the first move, so it could be done at your pace, If your really ready for this. Then you'll be my one and only girl." Maureen found tear's falling from her eye's at his words as they had been what she had lost hope of ever hearing from a guy to her.

"I don't need anyone but you." with that last drop in the bucket she pull him lip's down to her smashing them together

"Take me, Virgil Make me yours. I want to be with you forever, everything you've done. You mean the world to me. I never want to leave your side. I want .. to be yours.." she said, turning red, but not losing his eyes.

Nothing else need to be said from this point. Virgil leaned in for another kiss. she wrapped an arm around his neck as the kiss was deepened. Virgil felt her free hand creeping down his chest, and was placed on his crotch before given a firm squeeze.. He nodded into the kiss, granting her permission to take their relationship to the next level. Maureen was dying. She squirmed, the heat rising in her abdomen, as the feeling of his warm, stiff, eager penis was held in his hand. It throbbed in her hand as she began to massage it.

Virgil flicked his tongue in and out of Maureen's mouth seductively, as she continued her sexual massage. He accidentally let a small moan escape into her mouth, which gave her satisfaction. She was doing a damn good job. Virgil pressed a hand into Maureen's right breast. This was a new feeling for him. Maureen's .. no .. his lover's breast in his hand. It was such an amazing feeling. He pressed down, and roughly massaged her through her bra.

They broke the kiss for a moment. Virgil receded back, and Maureen sat up, removing her hand from his cock. He smiled, not knowing quite what to do next, for all the sex he had with the other girl he was actually worry about doing something she wouldn't like. Maureen reached behind her and unclipped her bra, tossing it aside. She stuck out her chest, almost proudly. Virgil was mystified.. Maureen's body was perfect. Her 38 DD breasts, perfectly rounded nipples erect and aroused.

"Maureen .." is all Virgil could manage to get out.

Maureen almost tackled him. Her warm breasts pushed against his own chest, causing his penis to stand up and almost explode. Maureen could feel it, and how warm it was. She straddled him, his cock rubbing against her vagina, but she was clothed. Such a teasing maneuver. She rocked her hips back and forth, leaning down for a kiss. It was so stiff between her legs. It was driving her crazy. She had to have it.

Maureen trailed her kiss down Virgil's bottom lip, to his chin, slowly down his neck, onto his firm pecks, down to his naval, and finally the base of his cock where she playfully pump it up and down.

Virgil shivered. This pleasure was intense. He bit down on his own lip as Maureen's humid breath caressed the tip of his manhood. Her soft puffy lips wrapped around his tip firmly, and she sucked in.

A moan escaped Virgil's mouth, the most sensitive part of his penis being pleasured. Maureen ran a finger down his shaft as she flicked his head with her tongue, moistening it. Slowly, she began to ease him into her mouth, dampening all of it with her tongue. Up and down, a slow rhythmic motion. Moisten, suck and blow. Moisten, suck and blow. God he tasted so good.

Virgil couldn't help but slightly buck his hips at this mammoth ecstasy. Her pace was getting faster. He was moaning all out, now, only stopping to breathe. How her warm saliva covered his penis, her tongue massaged him, and the pressure of her sucking and blowing. It was becoming too much to bear.

His urgency was expressed in his noises. He was getting ready to release.. so Maureen stopped. She glanced at his item, which was now convulsing violently at the sudden halt of pleasure. Maureen couldn't take it. She slid off her black silk panties and tossed them away.

"Virgil .. I'm .. ready." She spoke softly to him.

He nodded. Virgil propped himself up on the bed, his brick-hard member quivering aggressively. Maureen put one knee on his left side and one knee on his right. She took her pointer, middle, and ring finger into her mouth, soaking them. She reached down and massaged her vagina, lubing it, which also got a 'contraction' of sorts out of it. God it felt good to the touch. She couldn't wait.

"Are you ok, Maureen?" He asked gently, his penis at her entrance.

Maureen said nothing, she simply 'sat down', slowly easing his giant rod inside of her. He felt her barrier break. Maureen began to whimper and stop her descent.

Quickly, Virgil sat up, embraced her, and pressed his lips against hers to silence her pain. They sat like this for a few moments, as Maureen became a woman. Slowly, she began to descend again, and Virgil gradually laid back down.

"Virgil.." Maureen was red.

"We .. we're one .. I'm yours and you're mine .."

He nodded, wincing a bit at the tightness of her vagina.

"I love you, Maureen." He took her hand in his.

"I love you too, Virgil." She smiled, as she lifted her hips up, and back down again.

Virgil was already feeling intense pleasure, on top of his almost-release earlier. He wasn't sure how long he could last, but he wanted Maureen to feel good as well.

Ino moaned, his tip, for a split second, rubbing against her g-spot. The sound .. so angelic .. so pure .. Virgil returned fire and as Maureen went up, he went up, pushing inside of her, once again hitting that spot.

"GOD Virgil .. this is .. amazing .. I feel something inside of me when you move like that .. it's unreal." She exclaimed, her pace becoming quicker. She arched her back downward, as to get closer to his face.

Virgil and Maureen were one moving wave of ecstasy. Thrust after thrust and ride after ride they climbed the mountain of bliss.

Maureen's breasts leap in rhythm. Up and down with every drive. Maureen's expression changed to one of urgency, almost as if something was wrong.

"Virgil.. !" she said loudly in one of her descends..

"I feel something .. something is coming.."

"Me .. too .." Virgil groaned back, thrusting up inside of her once again, pushing all the way in.

He sat up and embraced her once again, burying his face in her perfect breasts. Without any further warning, Maureen's inner walls contracted and constricted around Naruto's penis. She screamed in pure rapture, her womanly juices pouring out over Naruto's cock with every orgasmic contraction. Virgil could not take it any longer, and with his final thrust, he exploded inside of her, his screams in unison with hers.

This lasted for a few moments, and Maureen collapsed on Virgil, his lower half soaked in her come. His penis was softening inside of her, her juices still pouring out.

Virgil.." Maureen tried to speak, but the previous orgasm left her somewhat disabled speech wise. Her legs shook.

He muffled her with a finger.. nothing needed to be said. Virgil and Maureen had just had sex for the first time. This was a start to a new love together, and possibly a new life.


End file.
